<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Dungeon's Paled Light by MaskofCognito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204435">By the Dungeon's Paled Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito'>MaskofCognito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pansy and Blaise watch, Public Masturbation, Short, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and a massage, Harry and the gang decide to release some steam.</p><p><b>Excerpt:</b> He would be a bit concerned if it wasn’t just his friends. But as it was, being apart of Slytherin—and in this particular group—sex was a rather open topic and considered extremely normal to discuss in groups. He’d even come down the common room a few times to see some Slytherins publicly displaying their passion for one another, though mostly clothed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Dungeon's Paled Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be aware: Unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quidditch practice made Harry’s Saturday gruelling, but the three hours of extra lessons Snape had given him to ‘increase his chances of passing potion N.E.W.T.s even remotely’ (surely Harry wasn’t <em> that </em> bad, what with Draco helping him in class and all) set his brain pounding against his skull.</p><p>He slunk into the mostly abandoned common room, the calming soft light filtered from the windows through the lake above easing the throb at his temples. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were the only ones in there, everyone else either in the library, or outside—escaping the dingy dungeons in their free time. </p><p>Blaise at a desk to the left, and Pansy and Draco were at other ends of the same couch. Each of them were working on one of their multiple assignments, but they all looked up at Harry while he shuffled over. </p><p>With a practiced repetition of many similar weekends, Draco and Pansy set their parchments aside and Harry whipped his cloak off, cast it to the floor, and sat in the middle of the couch. He swung around to lay his head in Pansy’s lap and his feet over Draco’s.</p><p>Pansy hummed and began rubbing at his temples and Draco complained with a tsking sound while removing his shoes. Fingers pressed into Harry’s feet and he groaned. </p><p>“Merlin. My body aches from all the training, and then Professor Snape and his constant prattling about how important it is to stir potions exactly.” His voice takes a slow drawl to mimic Snape's, “‘<em> You must stir it for the exact amount of time specified. Potter! I told you it was counterclockwise. What are you doing, Potter!? Did you remember to flick your wand and enunciation your incantation correctly?’” </em></p><p>Pansy and Blaise snickered. Harry’s eyes opened a smidge and he looked at the smile playing over Draco’s lips. </p><p>“You <em> are </em> pretty shit at potions without help,” Draco said.</p><p>“Why do I need to be any good when I have you for a partner?” </p><p>Draco dug his thumb deeply into his arch and Harry squawked in pain, but the feeling shot up the nerve running from his foot, along his leg, up his thigh, and somewhere to his groin. </p><p>“Be careful, Harry. Draco will find ways to make that foot massage murderous,” Blaise warned over his shoulder as he turned his attention back to his homework.</p><p>Harry watched Blaise for a moment, in clear view from his position, thinking. “If massages are murderous, I don’t want to live.”</p><p>Draco and Blaise chuckled. Pansy hummed again and moved her fingers from his temple to his neck. </p><p>She asked, “Is your head feeling any better?”</p><p>“Mmmm. A little. You always do make me relax, Pans,” He looked up at her and saw her smile. She leaned down, pulling his head toward her slightly, and kissed his forehead. A zing ran across his nerves. He really did have the best friends. “Where is Crabbe and Goyle?”</p><p>“They’ve decided to spend their time studying in the Great Hall,” Draco spoke. “Where they can get as many snacks as they want without questioning glances. Though I suppose they are there for the food more than to study.”</p><p>Everyone chuckled. Draco finished massaging one foot, pressing into the skin at his ankle, and moving on to his calf. Harry groaned. Combined with Pansy’s fingers digging into the skin at his neck and upper shoulders, he was in Heaven. </p><p>Harry cracked open one eye and saw Blaise scribbling with his quill and Draco with his head leaned back against the couch, eyes closed, and fingers working into the muscles of his leg. “Feels good,” he mumbled.</p><p>Draco shuffled a little, moving a bit closer to the center of the couch and worked up to Harry’s thigh. Pansy’s hand moved from his neck and upper shoulder to his shoulders and upper back (where she could reach with him in her lap). Harry moaned this time, his nerves sparking off, and felt his cock twitch in his pants. </p><p>He would be a bit concerned if it wasn’t just his friends. But as it was, being apart of Slytherin—and in this particular group—sex was a rather open topic and considered extremely normal to discuss in groups. He’d even come down the common room a few times to see some Slytherins publicly displaying their passion for one another, though mostly clothed. </p><p>Pansy’s thumbs found a spot on his upper back that tore a groan from him. And Draco pulled his other foot toward him, deciding not to move back down to the end of the couch. He dug his thumbs into Harry’s arch and his prick started to harden.</p><p>“Hmmm… much more of this, and I’ll be standing at the ready,” Harry mumbled hazily. </p><p>He heard a shuffling, and opened one eye to see Blaise abandon his homework again and move in his seat at an angle, watching the three of them. He smirked at Harry, spread his thighs and leaned back against his seat with a smirk—intent on watching. </p><p>Harry’s cock started to press against his trousers, tenting the fabric. Pansy loosened his tie, undid a few buttons of his shirt under his sweater, and reached her hands under the layers to splay her fingers across his chest. Draco moved from his feet, let his hands massage Harry’s other calf for a moment and moved up to his thigh. </p><p>He moaned again at all the attention and watched Blaise watch them. Draco’s hands went to either side of his hips and started to massage around his waistband, dipping lower in intervals and pressing into Harry’s skin, everywhere but where his prick was threatening to burst through his trousers.</p><p>Harry squirmed. A breath he hadn’t known he was holding choked out of him asPas pinched one of his nipples, her nails digging in for just a moment. The pain shot to his erection and his hands scrambled to his trousers. Draco’s hands swatted his away and their eyes met. “Mine,” he declared with a glare. </p><p>Harry’s cock twitched again. “Please,” he whispered as he thrust his hips up slowly.</p><p>He heard Blaise move a bit and Harry looked over. Blaise’s trousers were open and he was pumping his freed cock up and down, watching Harry watch him with a grin. Harry smiled back at him, but his attention was pulled in by Draco releasing him from his trousers. Harry lifted his hips in the air, and Draco tugged both his trousers and pants mid-thigh. When he settled back down, Harry felt the swell of Draco’s own cock thickening beneath him.</p><p>Pansy kneaded his chest harder before withdrawing her hands and hiking up his upper layers to expose his stomach. The air was a bit chilly in the dungeons, but with the heated gazes, Draco’s hands caressing his naked thighs and Pansy his stomach, Harry’s body warmed. Pansy adjusted his head as she moved to sit perpendicular on the couch. She cradled Harry’s head on her crossed calves and let one arm forward to brush her fingers in hovering circles against the skin on his stomach that jumped and quivered in reaction.</p><p>He heard fabric rustle behind his head and imagined Pansy pushing her other hand down her skirt to finger herself. Her hooded eyes flicked to his and she smiled back at him. </p><p>“Sexy,” she mouthed, her tongue darting out to lick the corner of her lips.</p><p>Draco’s hands on his thighs caught his attention next. One moved up toward the bush of hair at the base of his cock and pressed down, making Harry thrust up in the air again. Draco’s other hand dipped to his inner thigh, caressing the skin with the tips of his fingers and his nails catching every so often. It sent shivers the short way up to his interested cock, pulsing twice and producing precome.</p><p>Draco grinned at him and pushed up. Harry felt his erection against the inside of his knee. He ground his leg down and heard Draco hiss and thrust up again, muttering “Fuck.”</p><p>Harry’s hand, having been banned from touching himself, found Draco’s waist and burrowed under his top layers to lightly scratch his nails at the skin just above his trousers. Draco shifted over toward Harry further and Harry lifted his hips to accommodate. Once settled, Harry was happy to find Draco’s lap underneath his ass.</p><p>He arched his lower back, forcing some of his weight to redistribute to his butt and squirmed purposefully. Draco choked out a hitching groan while Harry’s left hand slid against Draco’s skin under his shirt. His hand traveled up his side and down his back, burrowing under Draco’s pants to grab a handful of his ass, best he could.</p><p>“Fuck,” Draco said again. Draco finally wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, pausing to swipe over the head to gather the precome. His other hand pinched Harry’s inner thigh which drew a hiss.</p><p>“Merlin, this is hot,” Harry heard. His eyes shot to Blaise who had leaned even further back and was now teasing the head of his own cock with occasional swipes down the length. He licked his lips slowly, watching Harry’s eyes follow his tongue, and grinned wickedly.</p><p>Wet fingers prodded at Harry’s asshole, circling around and then pushing at the opening. Harry’s eyes met Draco’s and Harry felt a wave of lust course through his body. Fingers pressed at his entrance again and popped past the ring of nerves and Harry couldn’t help his hips thrusting hard into the air. This time, though, Draco’s hand pumped and twisted his cock through the shot of electricity running through his nerves. He settled his hips back down and ground his weight against Draco again, earning him a sweet sounding mewl.</p><p>Harry looked up at Pansy, her face was screwed up like she was close to her own orgasm. Her hand that had been on his torso before was at his jawline. Harry reached up to cup her face, their eyes meeting, and he put his third and fourth fingers against her lips. Her tongue darted out and then licked them in, sucking. Pansy’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open in a silent cry as she came, her whole body stuttering and her chest heaving. </p><p>Harry smiled and his gaze flicked back toward Draco. He was watching them, face flushed and cock twitching beneath Harry’s ass. Harry’s eyes drifted to Blaise, and he was pumping erratically, chasing his own orgasm. Harry bit his lip when Draco’s fingers pinched his foreskin and a finger slid below it to slide and press against his sensitive head before retreating up and down his length twice more. Blaise’s eyes glinted in the soft light of the common room and he grunted, thrusting up into his hand as semen shot from his prick.</p><p>Harry groaned and looked back at Draco. Pansy’s hand had left his jaw to massage the back of his neck again, but her other hand prodded at his mouth. It was wet and sticky with her come and he opened his mouth, licking it off her fingers without looking away from Draco.</p><p>“Fuck,” he said, again.</p><p>Harry’s lips sealed around Pansy’s fingers and he smirked and swallowed. He opened his mouth back up and Pansy’s fingers played with his tongue, and rubbed against the roof of his mouth. His eyes flicked up to hers and she bent in two, removing her fingers and pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>They licked into each other’s mouths and Draco’s hand that was prodding against inside his ass disappeared to press the junction of Harry’s thigh and hip down onto Draco’s cock. Draco’s hand pumped faster and twisted at the head, his hips wiggled under Harry’s ass to get more friction. </p><p>Pansy retreated and Harry moved his hand from massaging a globe of Draco’s ass to the front of Draco’s trousers. He raised his upper body up, and repositioned himself across Draco’s lap. Harry leaned down and nipped at Draco’s ear, licked it, and then sucked it into his mouth, playing the flesh between his teeth. </p><p>Draco hissed. Draco’s hand freed his own cock and began wanking them both in tandem before combining their lengths together and wrapping both his hands around their joined erections. Harry nipped at his jaw, his hands free to roam underneath Draco’s shirt, up his torso, and back down underneath his pants to grip again at Draco’s ass and squeeze.</p><p>Draco hummed and Harry trailed his tongue along Draco’s jaw and chin. He dipped down to bite hard at Draco’s neck, and Draco’s hips jutted forward, jostling Harry on his lap. Harry licked and sucked the area and moved back up to capture Draco’s lips with his own. One of Harry’s hands retreated from Draco’s pants and swatted his hands away. </p><p>Harry caught one of Draco’s hands before they could busy themselves elsewhere and wrapped it around his own dripping erection, while Harry’s hand gripped Draco’s prick. Draco’s other hand snaked up under his shirt and scratched at the skin on his back.</p><p>Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth. He could feel all his blood pool in his groin, realizing in the back of his mind that his head had stopped aching a bit ago. Draco did that thing again with Harry’s foreskin and he whimpered open mouthed. Their kiss was interrupted when his forehead pressed against Draco’s and felt his balls pull up. </p><p>He looked into Draco’s eyes, thin gray rings surrounded by glossy black orbs, and his breath caught, his whole body tightening. Something reverberated in his chest and a guttural noise came from Harry’s throat as heat shot through his cock. Draco’s hand kept moving and Harry heard the sound again as his prick twitched and shot another round. </p><p>He shuddered and remembered his own hand, speeding his movements and twisting his thumb and fingers around Draco’s head. Two more pulls and Draco fell over the edge, shouting another, “Fuck!” into the air between them. Draco shuddered and pushed Harry’s hand away, apparently overly sensitive. </p><p>“I know I said it before, but, Merlin, that was hot,” Blaise said from somewhere over Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Definitely,” came Pansy’s voice, low. </p><p>Harry looked at Draco, foreheads still pressed together. They smiled at each other while they were both out of breath. “Mmmm. I could do that again, anytime,” Draco said. He kissed Harry, licking into his mouth and they both hummed in satisfaction before Harry pulled away. He stood and fumbled for his wand, casting a cleaning spell on himself and Draco, and he pulled his pants and trousers back up. He assumed Blaise and Pansy had already taken care of themselves, and Draco and Harry had spunk staining their clothes. </p><p>“Right,” Harry said and plopped back down on the couch, all of Draco pressing warmly against his side. “What homework were you guys working on?” He waved his wand and his books and parchment organized themselves across the coffee table and a parchment and quill floated to Harry’s lap.</p><p>“Charms.” Blaise piped up.</p><p>“Wandless simple spells,” added Pansy.</p><p>“Wingardium Leviosa, and Lumos to start with,” Draco said.</p><p>“Okay. Uhmm… what do you guys have so far, then?” Harry asked sheepishly. Everyone grinned at him and Pansy threw a pillow at his head.</p><p>“Figure it out yourself, dick,” she laughed. </p><p>Harry smiled to himself and set his self-inking quill to his parchment to write his name. He really did have some of the best friends he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>